vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
GranKuwagamon
GranKuwagamon= GranKuwagamon is the ultimate form of Kuwagamon-species Digimon. It is an especially evil being among Insect Digimon, and if you happen to stumble across Gran Kuwagamon within the Digital World, you won't be able to do anything but curse yourself. Because it inhabits the depths of the Digital World's forests, and is only active at night, it is called the "Demon of the Deep Forest". Also, its greatest rival is Herakle Kabuterimon, and the battle between these two continues without ever ending. |-|GrandisKuwagamon= Only the strongest few among the evil Gran Kuwagamon, called the "Demon of the Deep Forest", evolved into it, and if you come across Grandis Kuwagamon, you can call yourself lucky to some extent. Its presence is concealed like dense fog, and it is the rarest species among Insect Digimon. It has pride as a Virus-species, and according to one theory, it is even said to be a warrior that has formed an alliance with Black War Greymon, who preaches its own justice as a Virus-species. The "Gran Killers" on both of its arms are capable of causing wounds, no matter how hard the shell or metal is, so it will deepen those wounds and eventually bring down the enemy. |-|Okuwamon X= Like Kuwagamon, its instinctive, destructive impulses such as swooping down on non-Virus Digimon without wasting breath on discussion, have increased. The gigantic pincers on its head have split into three, and its offensive ability has powered up not by three times that of the traditional Okuwamon, but rather by its cube. |-|Okuwamon= As an evolution of Kuwagamon, it evolved more balefully than Kabuterimon-species Digimon. It was enhanced with a particular focus on Kuwagamon's inferior defensive side. As for its offensive side, the reconnaissance ability of its antennae was improved, and the attack accuracy of its scissors was increased. In addition, it has been proven that it possesses not only its survival instinct but also its destructive impulses as its primary traits. It can be said that it is a more aggressive evolved form. |-|Kuwagamon X= Although it instinctively regards Vaccine-species as its enemies, it has gone even as far as treating Data-species as its enemies and swoops down on them, and its nature as a Virus-species has become more intense |-|Kuwagamon= An Insect Digimon armed with gigantic pincers on its head. Like Kabuterimon, it has combat abilities that far exceed those of similar species that inhabit File Island. It is protected by its tenacious power and sturdy shell, and in particular, as the power of its pincers is super-powerful, once it clamps an enemy it will squeeze until the opponent's life is extinguished. There is a perfect rivalry between it and the Vaccine-attribute Kabuterimon, and there is only "Conflict" between them. |-|Kokuwamon X= As a result of its electric charging capacity increasing, not only does it discharge electricity but it also became able to supply the electricity used for its "Dendouhenkei". The increase in its offensive power in particular cannot be confirmed, but when it gets really angry, it will attack in its post-"Dendouhenkei" form. |-|Kokuwamon= A very unusual Insect Mecha-Digimon that was recently discovered. Insect Mecha-Digimon had not been discovered until now, and their existence itself was never even imagined. Because it will discharge 1 MV of electricity from the stun gun-shaped head and arms it possesses if it senses danger, you mustn't carelessly approach. However, it has not an aggressive personality, but a docile personality which seeks tranquility. It uses electricity as its source of nutrients, and charges electric power using its middle two legs. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | High 7-A | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Kokuwamon | Kokuwamon X | Kuwagamon | Kuwagamon X | Okuwamon | Okuwamon X | GranKuwagamon | GrandisKuwagamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Data Attribute Machine Digimon | Rookie level Data/Virus Attribute Machine Digimon | Champion-Mega level, Virus Attribute Insect Type Digimon Powers and Abilities: Kokuwamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1). |-|Kuwagamon= All previous abilities amplified, Energy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis, Can pierce through defenses, Statistics Amplification, Silk Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Darkness Manipulation. |-|Okuwamon= All previous abilities amplified, Absorption, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Durability Negation, Sound Manipulation. |-|GrandKuwagamon= All previous abilities amplified, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Transformation, Duplication, Memory Manipulation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure. |-|GrandisKuwagamon= All previous abilities amplified. |-|X-Antibody forms= All X forms have a Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Equal to other Rookie level Digimon such as Guilmon) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | At least Large Building level+ (Far superior than base) | Island level (Superior to most native File Island Champion Digimon) | Island level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon such as Seadramon. Equal to Kabuterimon) | At least Island level (Far superior than base) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon who should be far superior to Wendigomon. Equal to Digitamamon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Far stronger than base) | Galaxy level (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon. Should be far superior to Adventure Ultimate level Digimon and Vademon. Equal to HerculesKabuterimon as he is his rival) | At least Galaxy level (Superior to GranKuwagamon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Tentomon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than base) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction/combat speed (Equal to other Champion level Digimon such as Wizardmon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, with Relativistic reactions (Faster than base) | Relativistic, with FTL reactions (Equal to MegaKabuterimon) | At least Relativistic with FTL reactions (Faster than base) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Comparable to Mega level Digimon like WarGreymon) | At least Relativistic+ with FTL (Far faster than GranKuwagamon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Island Class (Equal to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon) | At least Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ | Large Mountain level+ | Island level | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Decently High | High | Extremely High Range: Extended melee range. Higher with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: The entire Kuwagamon line is known for being highly skilled combatants who prefer to quickly destroy their opponents with brutal attacks. Despite this, they are seen as berserkers and quite bestial, although some of the species have shown themselves to be quite intelligent. GranKuwagamon has shown to be very intelligent, but mostly focuses on combat and not book smarts and strategy. Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon, Fire Attribute Attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Support Skill: Nature Spirits: Increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. Kokuwamon *'Scissor Arms Mini/Mini Scissor Claws:' Slices foe with its electrified pincers. *'Assemble Work/Dis-Assembler:' Uses electromagnetism to gather scrap metal and throw it, or simply slices the foe with its pincers. *'Elect-Elect/Electro Strike:' Drops lightning on the enemy. *'Power Surge/Stun Shock:' Electrocutes the enemy with the top of its head like a taser. *'Tiny Blaster:' Produce a small electric ball and attackes the opponent. *'Double Blaster:' Fire multiple electric balls to attackes the opponent. *'Electric Shock:' Resurrectes allies with electric shocks. *'Boost Tackle:' Accelerates with energy power and charges the opponent. *'Lightning Arrow:' Pierces the opponent with an electric shock (Paralyze). Kokuwamon X *'Scissor Arms Mini: '''Slashes the enemy with its electrified pincers. *'Petit Thunder: Attacks with a discharge of electricity. *'''Dendouhenkei/Electric Transformation: '''Converts itself into a jet-like shape and flies into the enemy. '''Kuwagamon *'Scissor Arms/Scissor Claw:' Slices at the foe with its claws, or attacks them repeatedly with its pincers, or dive bombs them from the sky. This attack pierces through defenses. *'Power Guillotine:' Chops the enemy with its giant pincers, or slices them with both pairs of its arms. *'Trap Scissors/Trapping Scissors:' Counters an enemy's attack with its giant pincers. *'Tai Atari/Body Blow:' ''Tackles the foe with its body. *Cross Cutter: Slashes the opponent with a crisscross attack. *'Electric Rage:' Loweres resistance to electric attacks with power of electricity. *'Thunder Claw:' Slashes the opponent with an electrified claw (Paralyze). *'Instant Blow:' Makes a quick attack to the opponent. *'Shadow Slash:' Slashes the opponent with lightning speed. *'Crescent Leaf II:' Strikes the foe with countless crescent-shaped bladed leaves. *'Destruction Cannon II:' Blasts the opponent with a strong blast of dark energy. *'Gale Storm I:' Summons a tornado to attack the opponent. '''Kuwagamon X' *'Scissor Arms: '''Easily cuts hard substances to pieces. *'Crunch Arm:' Minces and injures the enemy with its feet, and then aims at their wounds to deliver a fatal blow with the pincers on its head. '''Okuwamon' *'Scissor Arms Ω/Double Scissor Claw:' Attacks with its two giant scissor claws that are strong enough to split diamond. This attack pierces through defenses. *'Hakai no Shoudou/Beetle Horn Attack/Destructive Impulse:' Flies into a rage and attacks wildly. *'Meteor Fall:' Summones a meteor and burns the opponent. *'Cross Cutter:' Slashes the opponent with a crisscross attack *'Power Cutter:' Slashes the opponent with powerful quick crisscross attacks *'Wild Thunder Claw:' Slashes the opponent with electrified claws (Paralyze). *'Thunder Fall I:' Looses a lightning bolt down on the opponent. *'Venom Trap:' A plant based attack that poisons the foe. The poison drains the foes until they die. *'Hit Charge:' Increases ACC of one battle member by 10%. *'Crescent Leaf III:' Strikes the foe with countless crescent-shaped bladed leaves. Okuwamon X *'Scissor Arms Ω3:' Raises its physical strength and attacks with its claws. *'Hakai no Shoudou/Destructive Impulse:' Flies into a rage, and attacks wildly. GranKuwagamon *'Dimension Scissor/X-Scissor Claw/Dimension Scissors/DM Scissors:' Completely tears through surrounding space with its scissors, or fires energy in the shape of its pincers. This attack ignores conventional durability and tends to critical more often. *'Grand Death Screw/Grand Darkness:' Gathers its power and drills right through the enemy with its scissors. *'Zone Black Hole/Z Black Hole:' Creates a gigantic orb of darkness and strikes the opponent with it. *'Catastrophe:' Attacks the enemy with its claws and scissors, causing a fiery explosion in the process, or fires a barrage of explosive beams from its wings. *'Mega Meteor Fall:' Drops meteors the opponent and cause devastation. *'Geomagma Napalm:' Creates fire pillars of magma with fire balls to attack the opponent. *'Power Cutter:' Slashes the opponent with powerful quick crisscross attacks. *'Wild Thunder Claw:' Slashes the opponent with electrified claws (Paralyze). *'Physical Drain:' Uses the opponents life force to replenish its stamina and energy. *'Crescent Leaf III:' Strikes the foe with countless crescent-shaped bladed leaves. *'Gale Storm II:' Summons a strong tornado to attack the opponent. *'Attack Break Field:' Decreases the Attack Potency of all foes by 10%. *'Speed Charge Field:' Increases the speed of itself and all allies by 10%. GrandisKuwagamon *'Grandis Scissor:' Cuts the enemy with the enormous pincers on its head, or fires spikes of energy from them. *'Gran Killer:' Slices opponent with the claws on its arms. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Keys: Kokuwamon | Kokuwamon X | Kuwagamon File Island | Kuwagamon Folder Continent | Kuwagamon X | Okuwamon | Okuwamon X | GranKuwagamon | GrandisKuwagamon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Insects Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Healers Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Memory Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Purification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3